iPod Shuffle Challenge
by MizFortune
Summary: My take on the iPod Shuffle Challenge. I hope I did it some justice.
1. Chapter 1

MizFortune's take on...the iPod Shuffle Challenge!  
I know this is only five, but, as of this moment, I have no more time to spare.  
I promise to update this as soon as humanely possible.

I also don't own any of the songs featured in this challenge.

* * *

Angels by Vanessa Hudgens  
Sky/Syd

She was waiting there, in the all-white room, complete with all-white furniture. She seemed out of place there, in her pink outfit.

Why she was there? Well, her angel, the love of her life, was talking to his mother. They're engaged now, you see- he proposed to her only a week ago, against the wishes of his mother, apparently.

The sound of their bickering echoed all across the room, and into her brain. She didn't let them get into her, however.

She wasn't even supposed to fall in love with him. She was supposed to be fighting evil, but, here she was, defying all the rules, loving an angel.

She knew her blue angel would come through for her.

* * *

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne  
Bridge/Z

The rain was cold, and she didn't have an umbrella. Where is he?

She's been waiting there for an hour, and it was getting old. She thought she heard footsteps, but they didn't belong to anyone. She shivered as the wind intensified, and rubbed her hands against her bare arms.

Suddenly, the rain stopped- around her, at least. She looked up and saw an umbrella over her head. He was here.

She accepted his outstretched arms and allowed him to lead her somewhere new. When they did arrive, all he said was, "Welcome home."

* * *

Hot N Cold by Katy Perry  
Sky/Syd

"Ugggh!!! I hate him so much!" she exclaimed, her head in her hands. "Why does he keep changing his mind?" she asked, pacing around. "I mean, one day, it looks like he likes me, then the next day, he doesn't!" She plopped down on a nearby couch and asked, "What do you think, Peanuts?"

She hasn't always been like this. She used to be composed, graceful, and practically perfect in every way.

Until he showed up. She doesn't exactly have an explanation, but the man with the sky blue eyes did something to her that day, the first time they met.

Since then, all she could do was obsess, erm, think intensively, about him.

He could do and say no wrong, and, despite all their fights, she loves him more than anything.

* * *

Drive by Vanessa Hudgens  
Mack/Rose

She knows she doesn't know everything. She doesn't know how to live forever. She doesn't know how she ended up here, back at the London Institution, as a teacher. She doesn't know why all she could do was think of him.

So, here she was, on her silver Volvo, driving aimlessly around town.

She knew what she was looking for wasn't in town, in the country, in this continent, even. He was at his mansion in San Angeles, California.

She tried to keep her eyes on the road as she felt her stomach flutter like it did every time she thought of him- his curly chestnut-colored locks, that beautiful smile, and those deep, golden brown eyes.

A light was red. She stopped.

It turned green a minute and thirty seconds later, but she didn't go. Horns beeped and drivers looked out the window to shout, but all she heard was a voice, one that she's longed to hear for what seemed like an eternity, call out and ask, "Rose?"

* * *

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift  
Sky/Syd

"There's this girl, she's kind, caring, beautiful, funny, and smart- she's the one, Syd. I know she is," Sky Tate admitted.

Sydney faked a smile. She didn't want to ruin Sky's moment by crying her heart out at this very moment. He didn't need to know that she was dying inside, hearing him describe his dream girl.

"I'm sure you guys would be great together," she said, smile still on her face. It was starting to really hurt. She had to get out of there before the tears come. She excused herself and walked away casually, until she was out of Sky's view, then ran, ran, ran, all the way to her room, and cried.

As she wallowed in self pity, she spied her guitar through her tears and picked it up. She started strumming without a beat. She let her heart do the strumming, and, minutes late, the singing.

She put every ounce of feeling she could in to that song. The way she felt when Sky said he found the perfect girl, when she would hear a love song and sing along, thinking of him, the way everything else becomes part of the background when she looks at him.

She would wish upon stars ever night, hoping that her wish would come true.

That girl must be very pretty, she thought. She had better take care of Sky, love him with all of her heart. Like I do.

She sadly put down the guitar and, unintentionally, looked at the picture of Sky. He was smiling, a rare time.

Maybe, someday, she would get over this, and, in time, she would be able to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

* * *

There you are, a look at what a demented author listens to.

Please, please, review. They bring color to my otherwise black and white world.

The next five will be coming along soon.


	2. Chapter 2

iPod Shuffle Challenge  
Part II  
Here is the continued part of the Shuffle Challenge.  
I'm thinking of doing a couple more.

I do not own any of the characters, and the songs belong to their rightful owners and artists.

* * *

Field of Innocence by Evanescence  
Dr. K

I used to see the world with hope, with happiness. I remember loving the sun on my face when I went outside to enjoy the day, or play with my friends.

Since I was taken by the government agents from Alphabet Soup, those thoughts were replaced by bitterness and tears, equations and logarithms.

I had no friends, no family.

Why should I? I'm too smart for them too keep up with me.

I don't really need them.

_Right, K?_

Where has my heart gone?

I want friends, a family. I want to go back to those thoughts of warmth and joy, to see the good in everything.

I want to be able to go outside and feel the sun's warmth on my face again, not the emptiness that clouds my heart.

I want to believe in everything again.

* * *

Mirror, Mirror by M2M  
Syd

I look at myself from my rhinestone encrusted mirror. My blonde curly tresses were flowing with life behind me, my black dress hugging the curves I worked so hard for, and my black high heels showed off my new pedi.

I looked perfect.

It was the first time I'd ever utterly hated myself.

Everybody says I have it all, but they're wrong.

I'm all alone.

I'm a fool, the biggest one they have in stock.

What was I thinking when I said I didn't love him, that I hate him? I'm totally in love with him. When he stormed out of my house, I didn't even do anything. I'm so stupid.

I look at myself again. My eyes were blotchy and bloodshot from all that crying.

It was supposed to be out 2-year anniversary today, you know.

I cried and cried, not caring if I ruined my eye makeup- which I spent hours on, by the way.

When I looked in the mirror again, I knew I was losing it. Another reflection was behind mine.

Schuyler Tate's reflection.

* * *

Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat  
Kat/Doggie

"SPD Earth is it, then. See you there," Kat replied into her morpher, which now just serves as a communicator. Sure, she's modified it so that it's a full-time morpher, but she preferred to stand in the sidelines and help the Rangers outside of the battlefield.

A lot has changed since SPD defeated the Troobian Empire. For one, Doggie discovered that Aisinia had been in league with Gruumm all along, getting close to him and being his one weakness.

He was heartbroken when he found out, and so was she. She knew he loved Aisinia more than the world, and it killed her to see him so devastated.

Five years are a long time to get over a marriage, right?

When they parted, her moving on to starting her own line of technology and gadgets, Doggie going back to the Academy, teaching and training future Galaxy Defenders and Power Rangers.

But today, both were cleaning their agendas and meeting at the good old SPD Base in New Tech City, to see each other for the first time in a long time.

It was a big day for her, Katherine Manx, because today was the day she will tell her best friend, Anubis Cruger, that she's in love with him.

_Wish me luck_, she thought, stepping into the lobby of the Base.

At once, she felt at home, especially when she saw Doggie Cruger there, standing at the end of the hall, awaiting her.

* * *

Lift me up by Kate Voegele  
Dr. K/Ziggy

Living is so natural, nobody stops to think how hard it is. It seems so easy at first sight, but so hard in reality.

Life is anything but simple. It has highs and lows, ups and downs. There are voices in your head, telling you to give up, to just stop trying and go home.

I've been ignoring those voices for years, but they haven't stopped trying to bring me down.

The only time they stop haunting me is when I'm around him.

His mere presence silences the voices in my head; the merest touch from him and I feel like the happiest person on the planet, as if I were free of sins. Just the thought of him made my world spin round. He lights up the dark ashes of my life into flames, as if I had reason to live, and people to live for.

He makes me feel like I can overcome every possible obstacle; like I felt when I saw that butterfly in my lab and followed it to the end of the hall, where the light greeted me with such warmth.

When I look at him, I believe that we can win this fight, a fight that I started.

Ziggy Grover lights up my life, and lifts me up.

* * *

Fingerprints by Katy Perry  
Summer

I've been watching from the sidelines for 17 years of my life, and Andrews' death really woke me up.

I wanted to be something more, something better. I want to be able to help the people I love, to protect the ones I love when they need me to. I don't want to be just a rich girl living in on her parents' money for the rest of her life.

I want to be something more, something people think I could never be.

I want to be able to honestly say that I've done something productive with my life.

Some people might think I can't do it, but I'm going to prove them wrong.

I'm not going down without a fight.

I want to make Andrews proud.

* * *

There you go, the next part of my take on the Shuffle Challenge.

If you like it, review and tell me whatcha really think!


End file.
